Kisses In The Dark
by xxAmethystEyesxx
Summary: Colin and Tory, not having fun at a party, decide to sit in the dark hallway. How will they react when talk of first kisses ensures? ToryXColin. Oneshot. Rewritten.


**_"Kisses In The Dark":_**

"I hate parties".

The pounding music, the occasional "Oops!" of someone spilling punch or dropping the host's possessions, the slight threat of one of the rowdier teens sneaking in alcohol. It all added to the uncertainty of being surrounded by so many good-looking, popular people. Tory always tried to pretend that he didn't give a damn about his classmates, or any other kid in general. But, sitting on the couch, not dancing and talking to everyone else, made him nervous. He was sure he could see an invisible sign above him that read: "Look at me! I'm a loner with no friends! I bet you're all wondering why I'm even at a party!"

Tory wiped his sweaty palms on his cargo pants.

"It's only Mandy's birthday party. She's your friend. You can relax."

Tory blinked at the boy sitting next to him. He was holding his head in his hands, occasionally blowing at a stray strand of ebony hair. He only looked bored, not at all nervous like Tory. For an even bigger loner than himself, Colin didn't seem to mind being around so many people as long as he didn't have to talk to them.

Tory smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

When Colin didn't even look up at him, Tory lowered his face to Colin's. "Okay?" he asked. Colin, taken aback, nodded and lowered his eyes before Tory could see the blush on his face.

Tory smiled again to himself. He loved it when Colin talked to him. After months of one-sided observing, he was glad that they're relationship was heading in a good direction.

"Hi, guys!" a chipper voice greeted. "Enjoying the party?"

"Can't you tell?" Tory replied sarcastically, switching from his friendly voice and cringing at Mandy's bright pink birthday outfit.

She pouted. "Aw, c'mon! You both should come with me so I can introduce you to my other friends! They go to St. Saviors in Brooklyn. Isn't that cool?" she said with bounding enthusiasm.

When Tory groaned, she stuck out her tongue. "You meanie!" she exclaimed, pinching his cheeks and laughing.

"Hey, quit it!" Tory yelled, clawing blindly into the air. Mandy only pinched harder, and Colin suppressed a chuckle.

"Maaandy!" another cheery voice called. A small crowd of girls came to Mandy's side as she dropped her hands from Tory's face. The night had made them bold, and their eyes gleamed with nervous excitement. They glanced warily at the two boys on the couch, and turned back to Mandy.

"Hey, girl, we've got a great game!" one of them exclaimed, holding up a watch. "Seven Minutes In Heaven!" She giggled nervously, cheeks tinted with suppressed embarrassment

Tory fought the urge to scream "what the hell?!" as Mandy clapped her hands in glee.

"Haha, great idea! Let's gather everyone around!" she said, tugging on Tory's arm.

He shoved her hand away. "Whatever, just don't involve me in it!" he murmured. In the corner of his eye, he saw her two school friends smile to themselves.

"You don't want to play?" Mandy asked, blinking innocently at Colin and Tory, who continued to sit down. Tory stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Mandy asked, not wanting to leave her friends out of the game. Glancing at Tory's defiant expression, she sighed in defeat. "Oh, okay ..."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with a little game?" Amy, the brunette, asked him loudly. Her expression was different from the other girls. There was no embarrassment of requesting such a ridiculous game, only slyness. Tory could tell from her face that she didn't think he and Colin belonged there.

"What's a few kisses?" Mira added, pulling Tory up by the arm. "C'mon, girls! Who wants him?" she yelled for the whole group to hear. Giggles rang through the crowd, and Mandy looked at them nervously.

"Get the hell off me!" Tory yelled, throwing her arm off. He turned and stomped away.

"Tory, wait!" he heard Mandy cry. He only bowed his head more and walked faster, away from the party.

"Hey Killer, where you going?" he heard someone yell in his direction. He shot a glare their way before pushing past more of Mandy's good-looking, popular friends.

He reached the hallway of Mandy's ground floor and looked for an exit. Maybe he'd just go home...

"Wait."

Tory whirled around and came face to face with Colin's dark eyes. He staggered a little in surprise. Colin's eyes were sharp as always, and Tory had a hard time regaining his balance.

"Were you leaving?" Colin asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down shyly.

"Uh... no. I just wanted to find some peace and quiet," he answered, feeling guilty about thinking of leaving Colin.

Colin nodded at his answer and leaned against a wall. "Yeah. That sounds good." Tory looked at him before putting his own hands in his pockets.

"Toooory! Colin! Were are you?" they heard Mandy call from the end of the hallway, looking around wildly. Tory felt another pang of guilt for making her worry, and opened his mouth to answer her. She wouldn't be able to see them while they were standing in the dark.

"Leave them be. Why did you invite such weird guys to your party, anyway, Mandy?" another voice said. Tory's mouth quickly snapped shut.

"C'mon, Colin, let's find a quiet place..." he said angrily, pulling the other boy's arm, greatly aware of the contact. He swallowed and tried to suppress his rapidly reddening face. Turning a corner, he walked until he reached the end of the hallway, next to a set of stairs.

_Mandy has a damn nice house..._

In this part of the house, it was even darker than the previous hallway. There were no doors, no closets, and, finally, no people. Tory sighed loudly and collapsed onto the floor. He heard Colin slide down the wall and plop down next to him. Tory turned his head to face him. In this blackness, he could only make out Colin's outline and cat-like eyes. He felt a little ball of joy erupting inside him as he watched Colin flick his bangs away from his eyes.

What an ideal scenario: Colin, alone with him in a dark hallway, sitting beside him. He became increasingly aware of Colin's elbow and shoulder, which were touching his own. Tory sat as silently as possible, listening to Colin's breathing. He felt his hands becoming clammy again as Colin slowly turned his head to stare directly into his eyes.

After a short moment of staring, Colin finally uttered, "Sensitive about kissing, much?" he asked mockingly.

Tory, taken aback, turned his gaze sharply. "Not particularly. I think it's normal for someone to be less-than-eager about making out with some stranger in the dark, with everyone frikkin' standing right outside," he said, trying to work as much venom into his voice as possible. He heard a light chuckle.

"Ah." Colin answered.

Tory wiped his hands on his pants again. He had reacted violently when Colin said the word 'kissing' in his low, silky voice. Was he trying to humor him? He could never tell whether Colin was flirting or just making fun of him. The whole situation was making him shake and blush like a little kid, and he was afraid that he'd end up saying something stupid.

Finally, Colin spoke.

"Have you ever been kissed?" he asked. It was a bold question, and Tory narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

He had, in fact, never kissed anyone, not counting the childish pecks in Kindergarten. He had steadily grown more and more distant since the day his Dad had moved out and he became known as 'Tory'. Most girls in his elementary school had been repelled by his sudden change, and he did nothing to help himself.

Tory's eyes lowered sadly, and he parted his lips slowly. "No. Most girls weren't too fond of my personality at my old schools," he said, almost in a whisper. "Why do you care?"

He felt Colin stiffen sharply at the bitterness in his voice. "No reason."

Tory glanced away. He had expected as much from the walking enigma he so desperately wanted to call his 'friend', or 'crush', or anything. He had been surprised by Colin's previous boldness, but would Tory ever make up the nerve to stare him straight in the face and spill out his darkest secrets?

"... I just think it's kind of sad."

Tory's ears perked. He hadn't expected Colin to yet again to answer him, at least not like that. Sad? What did that mean? Something told Tory he didn't mean it in a pitying or disdainful manner. He waited for Colin to continue.

"I've never been kissed either. And it's not so much that as is that... there's never been anyone I felt close enough to want to kiss." Colin said in a wary voice.

Tory stared at him with wide eyes. Had his momentary display of emotion inspired him?

Before he knew how to answer, Colin was looking at him again.

"Isn't that sad?" he asked in a low whisper. Tory gasped as he felt Colin's breath on the side of his face. Was it his imagination, or could be just make out a pained expression on the other boy's face? He didn't have enough time to think about it before he felt Colin touching him.

The tips of his thin fingers held Tory's jaw, turning his head down toward himself. His warm breath on Tory's face disappeared and was replaced by Colin's own lips.

It was a slow, yet brief, kiss on the lips. Colin's lips were dry and surprisingly sensual against Tory's thin, chapped lips. Neither boy knew how to react to the sudden intimacy, and just left their lips there, content against each other.

After a few seconds, Tory could feel Colin's fingers trembling and his cheek burning against his own. The magical moment was gone, and both Colin and Tory were shaking with embarrassment and shock at having their first kiss so unexpectedly taken. They moved apart slowly until they could no longer feel each other's warmth.

Tory took large gulps of air. He shouldn't have been so excited; it was just a simple kiss. But, as he recalled the feeling of another's lips on his own, he felt a little flame ignite inside him, spreading warm throughout his body.

The warmth completely washed over him, and he felt suddenly brave.

"Eh... I guess kissing in the dark wasn't too bad," he said, glancing to see Colin's reaction.

He was frowning, trying so hard to not appear flustered by the embarrassing comment. "Well, I'm glad to have changed your views on the manner," he said in a shy voice.

Both boys sat in more silence. Colin had to turn from Tory in order to conceal his grin. It had been painful to reveal his weakness to the boy, but he had a feeling that this was the best way to reach Tory. He had been wishing for an ideal opening, and wasn't totally sure if this had been the one. But at least he had finally said it.

Colin touched his lips and felt his stomach flutter pleasantly. Both boys could feel their temperatures lowering back to normal, and felt brave enough to look each other in the eye again.

"Do you feel better now?" Colin asked.

Tory, remembering the previous events at the party, nodded. "Yeah. Um... thanks," he answered. "Um... maybe we should go back to make sure Mandy's fine." Tory still felt guilty about leaving the girl, no matter how nice it felt just to sit there with Colin.

Tory stood and helped Colin up off the floor. In the dark, Tory tried to make his way back to the party. He wanted to make sure he didn't lose Colin, and held his arm, this time allowing his palm to slide again's his. He had discovered by the time they walked into the party holding hands that he had found a new comfort around Colin.

Once they were in the light again, Tory made sure to memorize every detail in Colin's new expression. His eyes were bright, and less cave-like than they usually were. However, his eyebrows were being forced down, as though trying to conceal the happiness in his face. He also seemed to be avoiding licking his lips, which were getting drier. His cheeks weren't blushing, but his hand felt unusually warm. Tory wondered whether if Colin's heart was beating as fast as his in the excitement of reaching a new level in companionship.

But soon enough green eyes collided with florescent light and the music drowned out all tender thoughts. Tory reluctantly dropped Colin's hand as they made their way back inside the living room.

He'd make sure to hold it again after the party.


End file.
